Luhan's Obsession
by FujoAoi
Summary: [HUNHAN'S PWP PROJECT] Maldives dan liburan menyenangkan bersama Baekhyun. Menggunakan pakaian seksi? Tidak masalah. Karena Byun Baekhyun yang mengajarinya. Oh ho! Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya liburan kali ini bukan liburan biasa. Karena dia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun disitu. Senior pemilik kejantanan yang selalu Luhan impikan. Uke!GS. PWP!


**Update hari ini bersama :**

 **Ahnmira, Sehooney, and Sehunhan123**

 **.**

 **Update PWP hari ini bersama :**

 **Apriltaste, Xiugarbaby, Lolipopsehun, dan Hunhaneffects**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN'S FIRST PWP PROJECT**

 **520**

 **.**

 **UNDER 17?**

 **PLEASE READ ANOTHER FANFICT. DON'T READ THIS PWP!**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan's Obsession**

 **FujoAoi : 2017**

 **NC 25+++**

 **Sehun X Luhan (GS)**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance (PWP), A lil bit Fantasy**

 **Maldives dan liburan menyenangkan bersama Baekhyun. Menggunakan pakaian seksi? Tidak masalah. Karena Byun Baekhyun yang mengajarinya. Oh ho! Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya liburan kali ini bukan liburan biasa. Karena dia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun disitu. Senior pemilik kejantanan yang selalu Luhan impikan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang hanya dipenuhi jiwa-jiwa yang akan turun ke bumi, hiduplah dua jiwa yang saling hidup berdampingan. Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun adalah orang berwajah dingin, sedangkan Luhan adalah anak yang ceria.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Luhan dan Sehun siap untuk dilahirkan sebagai penghuni bumi.

"Oh, besok aku harus datang cepat supaya mendapat gochu," gumam Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan bunga di samping Sehun yang sibuk dengan pemandangan ladang bunga di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mendapat gochu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aku suka sesuatu yang panjang seperti gochu," jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak dapat?"

"Aku akan mengejar gochu itu ketika aku lahir nanti!" tekad Luhan dengan semangat berkobar. Sehun tersenyum melihat semangat Luhan untuk mendapatkan gochu yang ia inginkan. "Kalau begitu, jangan sampai terlambat!"

 **. . .**

Kata siapa Luhan akan terlambat?

Dia tidak terlambat!

Dia berbaris di belakang Sehun. Sehun sendiri sedang menunggu di depan gerbang untuk menanti antriannya untuk mendapatkan gochu. Antrian di belakangnya masih akan bertambah. Sebenarnya mereka berdiri di barisan tengah. Luhan sedikit was-was, jika gochu yang diinginkannya akan habis dan dia akan mendapat tusukan di pantatnya karena tidak kebagian gochu.

"Selanjutnya!"

Sehun kemudian maju dan menerima gochunya. Sebuah cahaya mengampiri Sehun dan mengelilinginya. Luhan tidak dapat melihat proses pemasangan gochu karena cahaya yang dikeluarkannya begitu terang.

Tak lama, cahaya itu menghilang. Sehun muncul dengan perut berbentuk enam buah kotak dan menggunakan kain kecil yang dililitkan diantara kakinya. Di dalam balutan kain itu, terdapat sebuah benda yang amat besar dan kelihatan panjang.

Luhan tersenyum senang karena Sehun mendapat gochu yang panjang. Berarti, Luhan juga akan mendapat gochu yang panjang dalam pikirannya.

Tapi, perkiraan Luhan salah total!

Stock gochu sudah habis. Gerbang di depannya menghilang. Luhan sangat kaget dan kecewa. Berarti, dia akan merasakan sakit di tengah malam nanti. Sehun yang melihat kekecewaan Luhan kemudian mendekati Luhan. "Tidak seharusnya aku berbaris di depanmu tadi, Lu," ucap Sehun dengan penyesalan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih. Tapi, tangan Sehun menarik lengannya. "Karena kau sudah memberikanku gochu yang besar dan panjang seperti ini, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, kau juga pemilik gochu ini," kata Sehun.

"Benarkah? Gochu besar dan panjang ini juga milikku?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah senangnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bahkan setelah kita lahir nanti, gochu ini akan tetap menjadi milikmu, Lu!"

 **. . .**

"AH! S-Sakithh… Aaaah… Se-Sehunh!"

Luhan memikik kesakitan di tengah malam di dalam tree housenya. Luhan merasaka sakit diantara kakinya, dibawah perutnya. Sebuah cahaya mengerubungi tempat yang terasa sakit itu dan terasa seperti menusuk Luhan.

Tak lama, cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang. "Akh… Eun… Huks…" isak Luhan karena masih merasa sakit. Ia kemudian melihat cairan berwarna putih keluar diantara kakinya. Cairan itu berhenti keluar setelah cahaya itu menghilang.

Luhan bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan cairan itu. "Lebih baik aku bersihkan saja," gumamnya.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyiram badannya dengan air berbunga. Setelah merasakan tak ada lagi cairan yang lengket di tubuhnya, Luhan kembali tidur di kasurnya.

 **. . .**

Sehun tiba di tree house Luhan dan melihat Luhan masih tertidur pulas. Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dan mendengar Luhan melenguh karena ingin memutar posisi. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan sudah berubah, dari Luhan yang berambut pendek, menjadi berambut panjang berwarna karamel. Dan dada Luhan yang semula datar sudah berubah menjadi lebih berisi.

Sehun melihat ke arah kaca dan melihat dirinya tengah mengenakan jubah berwarna keemasan. Artinya, Sehun sudah harus turun ke bumi dan lahir sebagai bayi. Karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan dengan penuh pertanyaan, Sehun akhirnya membangunkan Luhan.

"Luhan… Kau harus bangun, Lu!"

"Eunghhh… Sehunh. Kenapa kau membangunkanku?" tanya Luhan yang akhirnya terbangun. Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Luhan akhirnya melorot dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang sangat ramping dengan dada yang menonjol tanpa sehelai benang.

Luhan melihat pakaian Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Hatinya sedih melihat Sehun yang mendampinginya selama ini harus pergi. "Ka-Kau akan pergi?" tanya Luhan. Air matanya menitik dan membuat hati Sehun terasa sakit.

"Y-Ya… Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu dengan pertanyaan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berpamitan," ujar Sehun.

Luhan menangis sedih. "Jika kau pergi, kenapa aku tidak pergi juga?" tanya Luhan dengan sedih.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatap matanya, "Kita akan bertemu di bumi nanti. Pasti ada saatnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Luhan mengangguk dan masih tetap menangis. Ketika Luhan memeluk Sehun, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun semakin tembus pandang dengan banyaknya kunang-kunang menyinari tubuh Sehun yang menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa Sehun."

 **. . .**

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Luhan tersenyum ketika mendapatkan segelas minuman dari tangan Baekhyun yang tampak sangat terbiasa dengan klub malam. "YA! KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI KE KLUB MALAM?" tanya Luhan dengan memekik karena dia yakin Baekhyun tak mendengarnya.

"AKU INGIN MENCARI LELAKI BERBADAN KEKAR DAN BERPENIS BESAR DISINI!"

"APA HARUS DI KLUB SEPERTI INI?"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU, KELUAR SAJA. AKU AKAN BERTEMU CHANYEOL SETELAH BERTEMU DENGAN BEBERAPA PRIA SEKSI TERLEBIH DAHULU!"

"DASAR JALANG!"

"KAU LEBIH JALANG LAGI! APA-APAAN DENGAN HALTER BIKINI PUTIH ITU?"

"KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI BIKINI MERAH SEPERTI ITU?"

"SUDAH, KAU PERGI SAJA. AKU AKAN BERKELILING, MENCARI LELAKI YANG BERPENIS SEPERTI PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa-tawa sebelum mereka berpisah jalan. Luhan dengan jantung yang berdegup gugup karena tak tau apa-apa tanpa sadar berjalan menuju sofa berwarna hitam yang di tempati seorang lelaki berwajah dingin dengan kulit seputih susu yang Luhan ketahui sebagai kakak tingkatnya di kampus dulu.

Sial!

Kakak kelasnya yang selalu membuat selangkangannya basah ketika Luhan hanya memperhatikannya di perpustakaan. Kakak tingkat yang selalu melemparkan tatapan dinginnya pada Luhan. Kakak tingkat yang membuat Luhan enggan membuka hati pada lelaki lain. Luhan jatuh cinta padanya sejak melihatnya pertama kali.

Luhan berniat mendekati kakak kelasnya itu. Tetapi, saat dia berjalan, dia melihat pantulan bayangannya di kaca. Pakaian santai seperti yang Luhan gunakan membuat perbedaan yang mencolok dengan cara berpakaian Sehun.

Sehun menggunakan kemeja hitam bergaris putih vertikal dengan dasi pita berwarna putih. Dia tampak seperti pangeran malam yang membutuhkan teman untuk diajak ber-one-night-stand. Luhan bersiap untuk mundur lalu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan klub itu sebelum mendengar nada bass lelaki menyapa telinganya.

"Kau, Xi Luhan. mahasiswi di SNU dulu. Benar?" ucapnya.

Luhan berjalan selangkah dan berusaha untuk kabur. Tapi sia-sia. Sehun menariknya ke belakang dan membuat wajahnya yang menahan malu bertabrakan dengan dada bidang yang selama ini Luhan inginkan.

"Kau sendirian kemari dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Luhan menunduk tanpa berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Kau mengundang pria untuk membawamu ke kamar," gumam Sehun dengan kesal.

Dia menarik lengan Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan di tempat yang dia duduki tadi. Luhan kaget ketika ia menerima jas berwarna putih di wajahnya.

"Pakai itu sekarang!" perintah Sehun. Luhan menjadi sedikit takut, jadi dia memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Sehun. "Terima kasih," ucap Luhan.

Luhan dengan ragu memasukkan lengannya dan memeluk jas itu. Mungkin orang lain mengira Luhan mengeratkannya karena ingin merasakan hangat. Tapi, otak mesum Luhan malah ingin meninggalkan aroma pria subur itu di tubuhnya. Hormon seks membuat Luhan ingin melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh bidang itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau pasti mengenalku kan?"

"Ah! Te-Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau sangat terkenal di SNU. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?" sebut Luhan. "Ah… Kau benar. Tentu saja semua mahasiswa mengenalku," sambung Sehun.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sehun saja. Walaupun kau adalah adik tingkatku. Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal,"

"A-Ah… Kalau begitu, Sehun boleh memanggilku dengan Luhan. Tidak usah berbicara dengan formal,"

"Aku tidak mungkin berbicara dengan formal padamu. Kau kan lebih muda,"

Luhan salah berbicara dan itu membuatnya sangat malu. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah malu Luhan yang terlihat dari ujung matanya.

Kemudian tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara. Baik Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang menari dengan gila di atas stage.

"Kau melamun!"

Sehun menyerahkan segelas minuman ke Luhan. Luhan yang baru saja minum, mau tidak mau minum. Selain tidak enak dengan Sehun, dia juga ingin berlama-lama duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun meneguk minuman itu hingga tak bersisa dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Akhhh…" Sehun tersenyum setelah merasakan minuman itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Bruk!

Tubuh besar Sehun, dia jatuhkan ke atas sofa dan ia tutup matanya. "Oh tuhan!" pekik Luhan karena kaget. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

Luhan mulai merasakan panas di tubuhnya. Luhan melepaskan jas milik Sehun dan mengipasi tubuhnya. "Engh… Panas sekali disinihhh," keluh Luhan.

Luhan baru saja ingin mencari udara segar. Tapi, Sehun menarik Luhan kembali dan membuat gadis itu terhuyung hingga terduduk di samping Sehun. Sepertinya efek alkohol sudah mulai mengusai Luhan.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan segera mencium bibir merah Luhan yang disapu tipis sheer lipstick keluaran perusahaan mode kesayangan Luhan dengan nafsu. "Eumh… Mph…" lenguh Luhan dengan nada yang membuat Sehun semakin bergairah.

Suara decakan mulut ke mulut tertutupi oleh stereo klub. Tangan Sehun yang kurus itu merambat memegangi leher belakang Luhan dan membantunya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Kali ini, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk menyamping dan setelahnya membuat tubuh gadis itu terbaring pasrah di atas sofa di bawah kungkungannya.

Luhan terhanyut dalam fantasi nakalnya yang berubah menjadi kenyataan untuk mencium kakak tingkat setampan Sehun. Dia tidak sadar, status kewanitaannya yang masih perawan berada di ujung tanduk untuk terlempar ke dalam jurang tidak perawan.

Pagutan itu semakin intens sebelum Sehun menyadarkan dirinya kembali.

"Kau… Terlalu menggoda di malam ini. Dan terlalu merugikanku jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian menunggu Baekhyun dengan kedinginan," bisik Sehun dengan sensual.

Sehun mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya yang berada di balik dua lapis kain ke selangkangan Luhan yang masih dibalut jeans hotpants. "Akhhh…" desah Sehun sambil terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Otaknya sudah tidak di dalam klub lagi.

Bercinta dengan suasana romantis di Maldives. _That's a pleasure to have a virgin under your body doin' sex with you._

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun? Kau tau sepupuku disini?" analisa Luhan setelah mendengar bisikan Sehun. Pria di atasnya berhenti lalu kembali duduk, "Pertemuan kita disini bukan sebuah kebetulan lagi, Xi Luhan. Ini sesuatu yang sudah ku perhitungkan,"

" _Aku tau kalau kau menyukaiku sejak hari pertamamu di kampus,"_

" _Aku juga tau kau sering melihat ke arah ke selangkanganku yang menonjol seperti penguntit mesum di saat kau berada di perpustakaan,"_

" _Kau… Membayangkan diriku mengisi dirimu yang butuh akan kehangatan di atas ranjang yang hanya akan diisi oleh kita berdua di atasnya. Mengikuti ritme permainan yang kita ciptakan sendiri,"_

" _Menghasilkan decitan, desahan, lenguhan, dan diakhiri dengan pekikan rendah penuh kepuasan,"_

" _Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?"_

Luhan terdiam hingga ia harus meneguk ludahnya kasar. Semua kalimat itu sangat sesuai dengan imajinasinya. Semua plot bersama Sehun yang ia susun dengan fantasi kotornya ternyata telah sampai ke telinga si objek imajinasi. "K-Kau… Ba—"

HUP!

"Yang kita butuhkan saat ini hanya sebuah kamar dan tong sampah untuk pakaian ini!"

 **. . .**

BRUK!

Luhan terkungkung oleh badan besar Sehun di atasnya. Sejak masuk ke dalam kamar resort, Sehun sudah menciumi bibirnya dengan liar.

Sial sekali bagi Sehun! Dada Luhan bahkan terlalu menggoda untuk diperlihatkan kepada lelaki lain. Jadi, selama berjalan dari klub ke kamar resort atas nama Sehun, Sehun menggendong Luhan di depannya dan menutupi Luhan dengan jasnya.

 _A protective and a possesive one_. Luhan suka tipe yang seperti ini.

Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan kissing dan beralih dengan aktivitas lain.

"Ahhhh!" pekik Luhan ketika dia merasakan tangan Sehun mulai mengerayangi payudaranya. Sehun memegangi payudara Luhan dan memutar-mutarkan tangannya di atas payudara itu. Setelahnya, Sehun meremasnya dengan pelan. "Ah… Ah… Aungh…"

"Ahh…"

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada buah dada Luhan dan perlahan mengusap lekuk tubuh Luhan. "Perfect!" puji Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan tersipu malu atas pujian Sehun. "Kau melakukan diet?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "A-Aku tidak diet. Aku suka melakukan yoga. Mungkin… Karena itu," ungkap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, "Berarti kau gadis yang sehat," lagi, Sehun memuji Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersipu. "Terima kasih,"

Sehun menarik hot pants jeans Luhan perlahan. Dan secara perlahan juga dia bisa melihat celana dalam berwarna putih melapisi daerah selatan Luhan. Luhan dengan inisiatifnya melipat kedua kakinya dan membantu Sehun meloloskan celananya.

"Aku suka wanita yang bekerja sama denganku dalam hal seperti ini!"

Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan ke atas pahanya. Luhan melingkarkan kakinya lagi ke pinggang Sehun dan selangkangan Luhan sudah dapat merasakan seberapa keras kejantanan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun mengumpulkan rambut Luhan dengan tangannya. Lalu dengan bantuan Luhan dia menarik halter bikini Luhan dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Perlahan, Sehun menurunkan tubuh Luhan dan membiarkan kepala Luhan berada di atas bantal.

"Ini akan menjadi seks yang paling indah. Baik bagiku dan bagimu," kata Sehun.

Sehun menarik dasi pitanya dan melepaskan kancing kemeja satu persatu di depan Luhan yang tersipu. Dada bidang yang selalu Luhan bayang-bayangkan itu ternyata lebih indah dibandingkan sebuah fantasi kotor. Yang ada di depan Luhan saat ini adalah penampakan nyatanya.

Terkutuk semua rumor yang mengatakan dada itu sangat bidang dan nyaman. Mereka semua salah. Dada itu bahkan terlalu bidang dan terlalu nyaman untuk dirasakan gadis yang biasa saja seperti Luhan. Oh, bahkan Luhan sudah tidak kuat membayangkan kejantanan berurat itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan mengatakan kejatanan itu akan berurat lebih parah. Ketika Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja itu saja, sudah banyak urat yang tampak. Oh tidak! TIDAK!

Sehun melepaskan tali pinggangnya dan melepaskan kancing celananya. Luhan meraih bantal kecil dan menutupi separuh wajahnya karena dia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah. Brengsek! Pria ini terlalu sempurna.

Celana dalam bermerk Calvin Klein itu berwarna putih. Mencetak dengan jelas. Terlalu besar.

"Se-Sehun… Apa itu… tidak terlalu besar?"

Sehun menahan tawanya, "Apa terlalu besar?"

"Y-Ya…"

Sehun kembali tertawa. "Hahaha… Lebih baik kau merasakannya sendiri sebelum mengatakan ini terlalu besar," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kejantanannya. Luhan tersipu malu.

Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan dan memposisikan diri untuk kembali berciuman dengan Luhan. Ciuman itu begitu panas dan membuat Luhan terbuai. Lidah Sehun mendorong masuk dan bermain di dalam mulut Luhan. Tak lupa dia mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan.

Tangan kekarnya bermain lagi di payudara Luhan dengan perlahan. Memutar, memijit, memutar dan begitu terus menerus sampai Sehun terlalu gemas dan memilih untuk meremas kedua payudara kenyal itu. "Euhhh…" lenguh Luhan di sela ciuman mereka.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mulai menjilati sekitaran bibir Luhan. Ia mengeksplor keindahan lekuk bahu Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Bahu itu begitu kecil dibading miliknya. Tulang selangka itu bahkan sama seksinya dengan model Victoria Secret. Sehun terbuai dengan pemandangan itu.

"Akh!"

Perlahan, tangan Luhan memijit penis Sehun yang menegang dari luar celana dalam Sehun. Terlalu keras sehingga membuat Luhan bergetar karena merasakan benda itu berada di telapak tangannya. "A-Ah… Tanganmu…"

Luhan menarik turun celana dalam itu dan menarik keluar penis Sehun dari celana dalam putihnya. Luhan kaget melihat penis berurat itu begitu tegang. Siap untuk menusuk pusat tubuhnya kapan saja jika tuannya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Ah… Bagushhh… Ah…" desah Sehun.

Selama Luhan melakukan hand job, maka Sehun kembali menjilati payudara Luhan dan terus menuju pusar Luhan. Tangannya bergerak menikmati lekukan di perut dan pinggang Luhan. Ketika sampai di kewanitaan Luhan, Sehun merobek bagian pinggir jahitan celana dalam Luhan.

Sret…

Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tersapu angin khas pantai. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menikmati angin itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Tunggu sebentar," kata Sehun.

Pria itu berjalan menuju kopernya dan melepaskan celana dalamnya. Luhan sedikit tersipu malu ketika melihat pantat Sehun yang sedikit berisi dibanding pria lainnya. "Kau melihat ke arah pantatku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tercekat ketika dia ketahuan memperhatikan partnernya saat itu. Padahal Sehun tidak menghadap ke arahnya. Dia tampak mencari sesuatu di dalam kopernya. "Terlalu berisi?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun tertawa kecil. Dari dalam koper, Luhan melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil dari plastik yang disimpan rapi. Sehun menarik plastik pembungkusnya dan keluarlah sebuah botol.

"Baiklah, Nona Xi. Silahkan mengangkang kembali. Kita akan mulai,"

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang dan menarik kedua tangan Luhan. Luhan bingung ketika merasakan gel berada di tangannya. "Usapkan lube ini ke seluruh kejantananku. Nanti aku akan memakaikannya juga di kewanitaanmu,"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia duduk kembali dan meraih kejantanan Sehun. Ia melingkupi kejantanan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, ia menarik turunkan tangannya. Membentuk huruf O dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Oh! SHIT! Ah… Tanganmu saja membuatku nikmat,"

"Be-Benarkah?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak… Ini tidak benar!"

"Aku sudah tidak dingin menundanya lagi!"

Bruk!

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan kembali dan membuat Luhan terbaring. Pria itu menarik kedua kaki Luhan ke arah berlawanan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit gel itu dan mengusapkannya ke kewanitaan Luhan.

"Ah… Gelihhh…" desah Luhan.

Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam pusat tubuh Luhan dan mengeluar masukkannya. Kemudian dia menambahkan satu jari dan ditambah lagi hingga mencapai tiga jari.

"Eunghhhhh… Eunhhh… Faster…!"

Sehun mengeluar masukkan jarinya lebih cepat lagi. Perlahan, kewanitaan Luhan semakin basah dan Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam liang Luhan. "Ah… hh…"

"Raih tanganku!" perintah Sehun.

Pria itu menarik tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya. dalam posisi memeluk, tangan kiri Sehun mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang kewanitaan Luhan. "Enghhh… Gelihhh… Eunhhh…"

"Ini mungkin akan sakit karena ini pertama kalinya bagimu. Aku akan memasukkannya perlahan," bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang gugup.

Jleb…

"AKH! Pedih… Ah… Ke-Keluarkanhhh…"

Jleb…

"Ahahahhhhhh… Sakithhh… Pedihhh…" pekik Luhan.

Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pekikan Luhan. Dia terus mendorong lebih dalam dan semakin dalam dorongannya, cengkraman Luhan pada bahunya semakin kuat. Sehun tidak heran jika Luhan kesakitan.

Lubang Luhan sangat-sangat-sangat sempit dari wanita manapun yang pernah Sehun tiduri.

Sial!

Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan sanggup melepaskan Luhan setelah ini!

"Arghhh… Nikmath sekalihhh… Ah!"

JLEB!

Sehun menghentak kewanitaan Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan melemas. Matanya sayu. Tubuhnya terlalu penuh untuk menampung penis Sehun yang panjang. "Ah… Hh… Hahh…" desah Luhan dengan perlahan.

Dengan pelahan, Sehun menurunkan tubuh Luhan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kedua tangan Luhan bergetar karena ia terlalu kaget dengan seks pertamanya ini. Lawannya adalah professional di atas ranjang. Bagaimana tubuhnya tidak melemas ketika melakukan itu?

"Aku akan bergerak…"

Sret… Jleb…

Sret… Jleb…

Tubuh Luhan berulang kali tersentak akibat dorongan tubuh Sehun. Sehun beberapa kali mendesah kuat karena lubang Luhan seperti menjepit penisnya. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak sedang berada di puncak nafsunya. Dia juga sempat mendesah berulang kali di depan Sehun dan membuat Sehun semakin semangat menggenjot pusat tubuhnya.

"Fasterhhh… Ah…" cicit Luhan.

Dan Sehun melakukannya. Dia mempercepat tempo permainannya. Suara hentakan kedua tubuh itu mengisi keheningan malam. Tubuh Luhan naik dan turun berulang-ulang karena hentakan tubuh Sehun pada tubuhnya semakin kencang. Sehun seperti orang gila. Menghentak seperti mesin.

"A-AH! AH! AH! AH!"

"I wanna cum!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun merasakan cairan hangat mulai mengalir dan melapisi penisnya yang masih tertanam di dalam. "Ah! AH! AH! A-Aku akan keluar!"

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Tubuh Sehun mulai melemas. Ia sudah mengeluarkan cum pertamanya di dalam rahim Luhan. Baik tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan mengeluarkan keringat. "Ini terlalu hebat!" ucap Sehun yang masih memiliki tenaga untuk menggenjot beberapa kali lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ini terlalu indah bagiku dan terlalu hebat!" kata Luhan yang setuju.

"Hh… Apa tidak masalah mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan jika aku hamil," gumam Luhan yang kembali digenjot oleh Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita berkencan saja," ajak Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam?

Sudahlah dia having sex dengan Sehun di malam ini. Lalu, dia juga diajak berkencan?

"Kau tidak mau?"

"A-Ah! Te-Tentu saja aku mau!"

Luhan tersenyum dan tersipu malu. "Baiklah!" ucap Sehun.

Sehun menjadi lebih semangat menggenjot Luhan. "The second round for us!"

"Ah! AH! AH! AH! Eunh… Ah!" hentak Sehun.

Luhan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya pertama kali. Sehun merasakan becek di sekitar kejantanannya. Dan benar saja, terlalu banyak cairan yang terperangkap di kewanitaan Luhan sehingga mulai keluar perlahan.

"I wanna cum too!"

CROT CROT CROT!

"Ah!" ucap Sehun lega. Pria itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Luhan dan perlahan mulai mengeluarkan penisnya. Sehun meraih sapu tangannya dan mengelap tetesan darah yang ada di penisnya.

Sehun merunduk dan melihat banyak cairan mulai keluar dari lubang Luhan. Cairan sperma bercampur cairan kewanitaan Luhan itu berwarna merah akibat darah selaput keperawanan Luhan. "A-Apa darahnya banyak?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri tubuh Luhan. "Ah… Pasti tadi sakit sekali ya?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan dengan perlahan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke dapan Sehun.

"Sedikit sakit. Aku paham karena ini yang pertama bagiku," kata Luhan. "Baekhyun bahkan sampai lecet karena dia dan Chanyeol sunbae bermain tanpa istirahat selamalan di seks pertama mereka,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun takjub mendengar bagaimana kawannya memperawani seorang anak gadis orang tanpa belas kasih. "Keparat sekali si Chanyeol itu!" maki Sehun.

"Baekhyun harus beristirahat hampir seminggu penuh saat itu demi memulihkan selangkangannya. Beruntung saat itu adalah masa musim panas,"

Sehun mendengar semua cerita Luhan tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan couple gila seks itu. "Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun tidak pernah kapok walaupun Chanyeol berulang kali membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan,"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Tangan Sehun bergerak dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah bermain sekasar itu denganmu. Dan selama kita berkencan, aku berjanji untuk tidak berkhianat padamu!"

"Kalau kau berkhianat bagaimana?" tantang Luhan.

"Potong saja penisku ini!"

. . .

Luhan dan Sehun bangun hampir bersamaan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum cerah. Melihat wajah pasanganmu di depan wajahmu setelah melewatkan malam bersama itu menyenangkan. Sedikit lelah, but worth it!

"GOOD MORNING NEW LOVE BIRD! Chanyeol, they did it!" pekik Baekhyun dari luar.

Sehun kaget dan berlari menuju lemari mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Luhan. Matanya waspada, mewanti-wanti jika Baekhyun menerobos masuk dan mengganggu Luhan yang kembali tertidur.

"Benarkah?" pekik Chanyeol membalas pekikan kekasihnya.

"YA! OH SEHUN! KALAU KAU MEMAKAI PENGAMAN, KAU CUPU BRO!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pekikan Chanyeol di luar. Sahabatnya itu terlalu frontal. Chanyeol tau dia tidak pernah menggunakan pengaman ketika melakukan one night stand. Tidak nyaman. Penis Sehun serasa terkekang karena penisnya terlalu besar.

"Eunghhh… Itu apa?" cicit Luhan yang terbangun karena teriakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sepertinya akan pergi berenang atau sekedar mencari spot baru untuk ya… Having sex," jawab Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. "Baekhyun itu benar-benar. Kalau dia hamil, aku tidak yakin bisa membantu merawat anaknya ketika sudah lahir. Ibu dan bapaknya sama-sama kelebihan energi,"

Sehun tertawa mendengar lelucon Luhan. "Kau benar!"

Sunyi…

"Bagaimana kalau morning sex disini?"

 **. . .**

Luhan memegangi perut besarnya sambil melihat ke arah majalah dan ke arah suaminya sekaligus. "Kurang ke kiri!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang memegangi jasnya dengan sangat manly.

Semenjak Luhan memasuki bulan terakhir mengandung, Luhan mulai memiliki hobi liar. Bukan liar karena suka travelling ke dalam hutan. Tapi memotret kejantanan suaminya dalam berbagai setelan yang Luhan sesuaikan dengan model di dalam majalah berisi pria-pria berbadan indah.

Sehun sebenarnya mau melakukan ini karena dia tidak ingin istrinya melihat pria-pria muda, model dengan badan bagus itu terus-terusan. Sehun juga kurang ikhlas jika istrinya menggunakan uang pemberiannya untuk membeli majalah yang mencetak gambar penis berurat yang dilapis dalam celana dalam bermerk seperti Calvin Klein.

"Tidak! Jangan kau pegangi pitanya! Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"pekik Luhan histeris melihat pita merah yang dia ikatkan ke kepala penis suaminya itu bergeser.

Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat kepadanya dan dengan perlahan dia mengikat kejantanan Sehun dengan pita yang tadi. "Ah… Sudah rapi lagi! Sudah sana! Kembali ke dinding!" perintah Luhan lagi.

"Baik Nyonya Oh!"

Sehun dengan semangat berdiri memegang jasnya di depan layar kamera. Sehun menggunakan dasi berwarna merah dan penisnya diikat menggunakan pita berwarna merah. "Baik! Satu, dua!"

CKREK!

 **. . .**

"Ya, Oh Luhan. Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali dengan penisku?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa jika penis suamiku ini hanya milikku. Bahkan semenjak kita kuliah,"

"Kau hanya tertarik dengan penisku?"

"Dulu memang benar. Tapi setelah waktu yang kita lewati bersama, entah kenapa dirimu itu seperti ditakdirkan untukku,"

"Ow, Oh Luhan sudah pandai menggombal rupanya,"

"Baik hatimu, fisikmu, serta penismu. Aku merasa itu memang milikku. Dan tak ada satupun yang boleh memilikinya kecuali aku."

 **. . .**

Ps : Gochu disini sama dengan PEN IS

END!

Halo semua!

Aoi : Sudah lama Aoi belum update FF ya?

Readers : IYA! BAKAR AUTHORNYA!

Aoi : *panik* O-Oke. Tenang semuanya! Jadi, perkenalkan ini FF PWP pertama Aoi. Ide ceritanya bermula dari chatan berfaedah dengan kakak-kakak di Grup Author HunHan

Readers : Berarti Aoi selama ini mesum banget ya?

Aoi : Ya… Begitulah. Kalau di dunia nyata memang gak terlalu mesum. Tapi kalau udah di chat… Jangan salah lagi! *bangga*

Aoi : **OH Iya! Hari ini update bersama kakak-kakak cantik dari Grup Author HunHan, ada kakak**

Readers : *muka datar* *speechless* Jadi, kapan mau update FF lain?

Aoi : *pnaik* *Kaget sama pertanyaan readers* A-AHAHA! Mungkin lain hari ya nak!

Readers : *bakar Aoi*

Aoi : *panik* Oke-Oke! Berhubung SBMPTN juga udah kelar. Mungkin setelah tanggal 22 Aoi bakalan update

Readers : Kalau nggak update? *node ngancam*

Aoi : Nikahkan aku dengan SEVENTEEN

Readers : *beneran ngebakar Aoi*

 **. . .**

 **A/N : Halo semua! Menjelang bulan puasa Aoi minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan Aoi pada readers semua. Mungkin terlalu sering bikin sakit hati anak orang karena PHP, kagak update-update. Sekali lagi, Aoi sekeluarga minta maaf atas segala kesalahan. Semoga puasa tahun ini bisa lancar dan kita bisa dipertemukan ke hari yang suci nanti, Idul Fitri. Aminnn!**


End file.
